Stay
by bleedingmaroon
Summary: They were not supposed to feel something more. They were not supposed to be attached, but after the act done to forget and feel loved for only a short time, they were both dancing and playing with fire. Modern AU.
1. Stay

**Disclaimer: I never own any characters in here. I'm just making fan fictions with them. Anything you recognized belongs to their respective owners.**

**Authors Note: I blame my roommate for this. This idea popped out because she was playing Stay With Me by Sam Smith on repeat for more than a hour, you can listen to it while reading this fic to understand why this idea appeared on my head.**

* * *

**Stay**

"Stay." He sighed. He couldn't believe himself. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He wasn't supposed to let anything happened last night and here he was asking her to stay with him.

Looking at her blue eyes, he could saw the silent question in them. He mentally chuckled. She had the right to looked puzzled, didn't she? Heck, what kind of man asked a woman to stght after a one night stand?

"Don't leave." He added as he looked far away. He didn't know what he would feel if she decided to go and paid no heed to his request. Shrugging his shoulder, he realized he never wanted to see her go and showed him that what happened between them was nothing at all, that it was pure physical like what it was intended to be.

"Okay, if you say so." She said hesitantly, while wrapping the sheets around her. She settled deep into the sheets and closed her eyes.

Hiccup sighed and leaned at the headboard, a small smile tugged at his lips. He watched her take a few deep breaths, her long lashes fluttering. She frowned for a few seconds and he resisted the temptation to reach out and brush it away with his knuckles. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that he didn't know why she decided to spend the night with him.

"Why?" she asked all of a sudden taking him at surprise, her clear blue eyes, which was full of curiosity, looked straight at his green one.

"I mean, it's nice that I can sleep in and all but you wanted nothing more out of this, right?" she continued as she stretched her arms above her head.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at her and averted his eyes from her exposed shoulders. He felt his throat constricted and he was sure that he can't breathe for a second.

Shaking his head, his mind came back at the topic at hand. He was sure that he wanted nothing out of this, right? It was only a polite thing to do after spending at night with a girl he barely knew, right? He then shrugged, who was he kidding? He knew that deep down he was yearning for something deeper to happen between them.

Hugging the sheets around herself, she sat down and looked quizzically at him. She looked so innocent with her curly locks fanning around her like a halo. She looked like an angel who's merely watching over him.

"Of course, I just asked you to stay to be polite, gentle man's duties you know." He finally answered as he got back his voice. He frowned, he sounded lame and unconvincing.

"It's still early. You can stay as long as you like." He added as he shrugged. He watched her for a moment and he was taken aback when her laughter rang in the room. It was rich and pleasant to the ears. It's full of genuine happiness that he rarely heard and he suddenly wanted to know the woman sitting in the middle of his bed more.

Brushing her curly red hair behind her ear, her loud laugh turned into soft giggles. "You're new with this kind of thing didn't you?" she asked with a teasing tone.

Hiccup blushed and nodded his head. He shyly looked at her behind his lashes. She was smirking and a little bit smug like she had beaten him in a game that he never played before but she knew and expert with.

A game she knew and expert with. A sour thought then crossed his mind. It was clear to him that she already did this thing before.

His frown deepened, why that simple information hurt and bothered him? He didn't know her for heaven's sake and he didn't have the right to be jealous. He was like any other man if he thought about it. He was nothing special, he was only a guy, a guy to finish and be done with like any others before him. As if she would want more from this, he was becoming delusional.

After a long period of silence, he heard her sigh. He suddenly felt guilty. She must have an idea of what he was thinking. He was expecting her to go right then and leave him alone but she hold the sheets tighter around her and moved across him while dragging the blanket with her.

"I never have done this before either. I'm not the kind of woman you're thinking. I don't know why I even let last night happen." She then paused for a minute and shrug. "It's not like I regret last night. You're a generous guy by the way. It just I-" the red head then paused for second. She seemed to be unsure of what she would tell him. She took a deep breath, her eyes searching and roaming around the room like she would suddenly found something good to say in there, and gave him a small smile.

"Maybe I have a knack for nice and weird named guys?" she said suddenly with a small unsure smile.

She added the last sentence to make everything lighter. He could saw it now, she was uncomfortable as him. She was holding the blanket tighter and her knuckles were shaking. He also heard the slight tremble in her voice. He smiled at a little. She was trying to make this less embarrassing for both of them.

A long silence encompassed both of them again but this time it was slightly comforting than awkward.

"Tell me, why did you want me to stay. Don't say anything as bullshit as being polite. Why?" she asked again, pressing the topic that he didn't want to dwell right now.

He then looked up at the ceiling and back to her. He was sure why he wanted her to stay. He liked her very much, there was something about her that pulled him in and he, the weak man that he was created to be, was enchanted with it.

Biting his lower lip and observing her while she tilted her head on her side, he was regretting that he didn't know her before. He wished that he have a chance to date her and knew her before they done anything more but he was tired of love. He didn't want to invest any emotion anymore. That is why he even had himself in this situation.

"Can't I request you to stay so that I can admire your beauty a little longer?" He asked as he reached out for his boxers on the floor beside the bed. He needed to get out of this room. Everything was being too much and he needed to start a damage control before he lost it.

Wearing it at fast as he can, he stood up and head towards the door. He knew that he was being coward again, that he was avoiding answering her question and he was doing what made everything in his life crumble to pieces.

Stopping on his tracks, he closed his eyes tightly and pushed the ugly thoughts away. He can't understand why her mere presence jumbled and brought those thought in his mind.

"I'll make breakfast. You can join me if you want." He said as he started to head outside his room, grabbing a carelessly thrown shirt on the floor and wearing it.

It's her fault why he was being like this. She asked him to lie to her. To whisper sweet nothings in her ears and held her like they were in love. Running his hand in his auburn hair, he remembered how she pleaded him to say that he loved her. Letting out a shaky sigh, he accepted the real reason why he didn't want her to go.

She, as impossible for it to happen, was as messed up as him. They are both craving and needing love that was denied to them.

He knew that he wanted to fix her. He didn't have an idea how, he was also messed up like her and he didn't know if she even wanted to help herself.

"Stay." She whispered. Her voice soft and he almost missed it.

Looking back at her, he saw that she was already wearing her clothes from the night before, a dark blue dress that brought out her clear sky hued eyes. She was also staring at him the same way she did last night. Her eyes were glassy and he instantly remembered when she pleaded him to lie to her and acted like they were in love with each other.

He made his mind right then. Pushing all the doubts and worries away, he would do all the things needed to fix her. He will help this fallen angel gain her wings back whether she like it or not and he was hoping that she wouldn't fly away from him when that happen.

Chuckling silently to himself, who was he fooling around again? He had a feeling that even she hurt him and everything didn't work well in the end he will still cherish every memory that they will have together.

He didn't believe that he was already in love with her. He just needed her as much as she needed him so why don't they stick together? Why wouldn't he stay with her when he had all the reason to?

He smiled, no one was stopping him now, right?

* * *

**Good? Bad? Worst? You pick and tell me in a review.**


	2. Stay: Merida's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merida and Hiccup. I'm just playing and making stories with them.**

**Author's Note: This is supposed to be a one shot, but I'm in the mood to add an extra chapter. This is actually inspired by Taylor Swift's song **_**Wildest Dream**_**.**

**I dedicate this extra chapter to Sakamoto Kirumi. I hope that you will like this one.**

* * *

**Stay**

**Merida's POV**

They were eating breakfast. The kitchen was only filled with the soft clutter of the utensils scrapping against the plates. Both of the occupants were silent, as if the awkwardness of their situation just occurred to both of them.

Merida sighed and stopped eating. She looked at the man across her and she took a deep breath. He's really handsome, nice and he made her feel certain things she didn't feel before.

He made her feel alive; he made her blood thumped hard against her chest that she cannot almost breathe. He made her feel like she's someone important and someone who's not broken. He made her feel like she was at least appreciated and dare she said it, when ever she saw him looking at her she can almost felt that she's loved.

Staring hard at her almost empty plate, she stopped herself from that line of thought. This was not a fulltime affair. Once she went in her way this will end. This, him talking and smiling to her, will disappear like a bubble. Like all of her dreams, she will be woken up in the harsh reality that this isn't real.

"Do you have something to do today?" He asked as he swirled his glass half filled with orange juice. He was watching her lazily under his extremely dark lashes.

Carefully composing her expression, she smile a little and shrugged her shoulder. Biting the inside of her cheeks, she was hoping that this wasn't his way of asking her to leave. She didn't want this to end. She wanted this, whatever they have now, to last as long as it could.

"If you don't mind, do you want to go with me somewhere today?" Hiccup said. He sat down a little straighter and his green eyes, how she loved those eyes that spoke a thousand of volume, stared intently at her.

"That is if you want and you have time." He added as he fidgeted a little.

Merida can't stop the smile that wormed its way in her lips. He looked so cute with his auburn hair that was somewhat covering his eyes, like he was slightly avoiding looking into her. He's so nice and sweet that it's actually in the point where it's bad for both of them, where it's really bad for her.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he said after he cleared his throat. He was watching her a bit warily, as if he was expecting her to decline his offer.

The red-head blush a pretty shade of pink as she realized that she only smiled and she didn't answer his question. Pushing one of her stubborn curly locks behind her ear, she contemplated if she will go with him or not. She only met him yesterday, and in a bar no less, will she really go and spent the day with him?

Realizing that she already forgot her rational part when she spent the night with him, she shrugged and answered his question."Well, I don't have anything to do. I might as well join you where ever you plan."

As soon as those words left her lips, she admitted to herself that she was already losing her mind, but the crooked grin and crinkled eyes that met her when she looked at him made her think that maybe all the heart breaks after this will worth it.

She only wanted one thing out of this. After this day was done and they needed to part ways, she wanted him to remember her. She wanted to leave a mark in his life, even a little one. She wanted to know that at least he did not forget her, and that's more than enough for her. After all that was the only thing she could ask that can at least be granted.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked him while she was tying her red hair in a messy bun.

"You'll see." He answered as he drove out of his drive way and towards somewhere she didn't know. Oddly, she didn't feel nervous and afraid that she didn't have an idea where they were going. She didn't know why she trusted him so easily. Honestly, she was more afraid on finding out why she did.

Leaning back on her seat, she started to study the man beside her. He had a couple of freckles under his chin and some lightly dusting on his cheeks. His brows were slightly burrowed in deep concentration. Trailing her eyes lower, she stared at the light stubble on his jaw, and she stopped herself from touching them and feeling its roughness under her finger tips.

"Is there something wrong in my face?" he asked as he glanced at her for a split second then focusing his attention on the road before them.

Nodding her head, she was surprised that he caught her staring. "Yeah, you have something in here." she smoothly lied as the urge to touch him for the last time win.

As she lightly wiped his cheek with her thumb, she felt him tensed under her touched. She carefully watched him as his eyes fluttered a little bit and his breath hitched.

Retracting her hand, she clasped it in her front and studied it for a minute. She was contemplating if she will asked him again why he was doing all of this. Why he was making it harder for both of them, but she was reminded on how he always avoid the topic. Watching the scenery passing them outside the window, she closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the cold glass, trying to forget, but failing miserably.

"Why?" she asked softly, her voice breaking a little bit. She already had an idea that he will dismissed her or steer the topic away, but she really wanted to know his reasons, why he's doing this. "I need to know. Please I beg you."

The next events seemed to happen a lot faster for her. Hiccup suddenly stopped the car and he turned to her. She felt him wiping away the tears, which she didn't know when it fell, on her face. Her breath hitched and she buried her face in his chest, not caring that she was already ruining his shirt.

"Why do you need to make it harder for us? For me?" she asked as she pulled into his shirt. Hiding her face away from him, not letting him to see how vulnerable she was.

She felt him hugging her deeper in his embrace, she felt a little bit uncomfortable with the gear shift poking at her sides, but she didn't care. She just wanted to lose herself into his scent, warmth and embrace.

"I don't know. I didn't intend to make this harder for you." He broke away from the embrace and he grasped her chin gently but firmly and wiped the tears that continued to stream down from her crystal blue eyes.

"Please, stop crying." He whispered to her and she pulled away wiping the tears with the sleeves of his big button down shirt that she turned into a dress.

She was looking at her lap, sniffling and willing the tears to stop when he she asked him again. "What does exactly are we doing, Hiccup? You know that this will end once we go on our separate ways." She said willing herself to look at his forest hued eyes.

"I don't know what is this, what we currently have now but I know one thing…" He said as he stare intently into her eyes, making her see different emotions in there, telling her what words cannot say. "We can make this last if you want."

She felt her breath hitched and she heard the blood pounding in her ears when he said that. She cannot explain the warmth that crawl all over her being by just that simple words.

"We can try to see where this will take us." He added with sincerity that she rarely heard.

But as soon as those warmth and happiness consumed her and carried her away, negative thoughts start to filter in her mind. Another bout of doubt, hurt and pain started to flash in her consciousness.

"But what if this isn't worth it?" she asked avoiding his piercing gaze.

She didn't hear an answered from him for a couple of seconds. She can only hear the even pattern of his breathing and she was accepting the fact that he, himself, also doubting on whatever they have.

"Then it's fine. I can at least say that I have met the woman who I will never forget." Those words that came from his mouth surprised her and she remembered what she wished earlier that day.

That was only the thing she wanted out of this right? For him to remember, that she had been a part of his life. Smiling at him, she nodded her head, offering him her agreement.

Maybe she was losing her mind, no, maybe she already lost it, but as she study again the man beside her she think that maybe it can be worth it. He already wanted this to work, so is she, so what's stopping them now from getting what they want, from at least trying to have the love that they crave.

They only play pretend last night, but this can be their chance for the real thing. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she remembered the anguish and sadness that she saw in his eyes this morning and the way it seemed to melt away when he looked at her. She then instantly realized that she wasn't the only one broken in here. That he too had his own baggage and past that he didn't want to remember.

It's true that they didn't start in the classic way, with them going out then proceeding and wandering down the path of a normal relationship, but who said that this one couldn't work? Who said that all of those who started the usual way last? No one right?

Letting herself hope for the best, she silently promised that she will fix both of their hearts, that she will mend it and filled the missing gaps on his as he already started to fill hers.

* * *

**And that's it. Please don't hesitate on telling me ****your opinion about this on a review.**

**-Scarlette Army**


End file.
